the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Suntec Singapore Convention and Exhibition Centre
The Suntec Singapore Convention and Exhibition Centre, located in the Central Business District, has a total of 42,000 square metres of space over multiple levels. The facility can hold events from 10 to 10,000 persons and is directly accessible to various shopping, dining and hotel options.http://www.visitsingapore.com/mice/en/plan-your-event/venues/suntec-singapore/overview/ In August 2012, the Centre closed its doors to undergo a S$184 million modernisation programme and officially reopened in September 2013. The revamp focused on providing flexibility and functionality with the integration of advanced technology. Examples of the technological upgrades to improve efficiency include the use of advanced kitchen equipment that allows the chefs to serve 10,000 meals daily, and the free high-speed WiFi that allows 6,000 visitors to surf the Net simultaneously. The entrance at Suntec has also become a popular landmark for phototaking by tourists due to the installation of the world's largest HD Video Wall. Description of venue Due to the intention of making its space flexible, the Centre has made its 42,000 m² of event space customisable for events of varying scales. On Level 3, the space can be configured for group meetings or large exhibitions using the soundproofed operable wall systems. The system allows the space to be split into a maximum of 36 custom-made meeting rooms. Aside from hosting regular consumer exhibitions, the Centre's large multi-purpose exhibition halls on Level 4 can also be converted into settings for conferences, plenary sessions or ballrooms with a programmable LED lighting solution. The column-free exhibition space in the Level 6 auditoriums boasts high ceilings, heavy-duty floor loading capacity and rigging systems, making it an ideal venue for concerts, product launches, sporting events and other large-scale events. Currently, the Level 6 auditorium is used by City Harvest Church (which owns 39.2% of the building) for their services over the weekend, while it remains available for Suntec to market as event space during the week while Faith Community Baptist Church uses the Nicoll Rooms at Level 3 for their weekend English services through a lease. Key events Suntec Singapore Convention and Exhibition Centre has hosted numerous local and international events, from consumer/tradeshows to exhibitions and conferences. In 2010, Suntec Singapore was a key venue for the Youth Olympic Games, hosting sports such as Boxing, Fencing, Handball, Judo, Taekwondo and Wrestling. Since then, the Centre has hosted other high-profile meetings, exhibitions and conventions. These events span across different industries such as dental (International Dental Exhibition and Meeting), health (World Confederation for Physical Therapy Congress) and information services (IFLA World Library and Information Congress) among others. Other key events include: Government - GovernmentWare Conference & Exhibition, Tourism Industry Conference, World Congress on Tobacco or Health, Home Team Convention, Singapore Parenting Congress Medical - World Health Summit Regional Meeting - Asia, Asia Pacific Dental Congress, USANA Asia and Pacific Convention, Medical Fair Asia Consumer - COMEX Show, IT Show, Pet Asia, Singapore Motorshow, BookFest@Singapore, Singapore Gifts Show, Food and Kitchen Expo, Consumer and Electronics Exhibition Tech - Tech in Asia, Cloud Expo Asia, Cards Asia Corporate - HR Summit, Global Security Asia, JEC Asia, Occupational Safety & Health Asia (OS+HA) Special Interests - Anime Festival Asia, Garena Carnival, DOTA 2 Cup, Good Game Convention, Aquarama, Asia Dive Expo Past awards Following the modernisation programme, the Centre has received multiple awards from different organisations. Recent accolades include the UFI Operations and Services Award 2015 and the World Travel Awards - World's Leading Meetings and Conference Centre 2014. Other awards in recent years include: * Innovative Catering Concepts for the Exhibition Industry - UFI Operations Award 2015 * Best Convention Exhibition Centre (2nd Runner-up) – Annual CEI Industry Survey 2015 * World’s Leading Meetings & Conference Centre - World Travel Awards 2014 * Asia’s Leading Meetings & Conference Centre - World Travel Awards 2014 * Excellence in Recruitment & Retention Strategy (Top 5) - Human Resources Excellence Awards 2013 * Total Defence Awards (Employers) 2013 - Meritorious Defence Partner Award (MDPA) Ministry of Defence (MINDEF) Gallery HD video wall at Suntec Singapore 2013.jpg|The Big Picture, World's Largest HD Video Wall Crystals_on_4.jpg|Crystalson4, Programmable Lighting Solutions Back of house facilities.jpg | Back-of-house Facilities Summit_Suite.jpg|Summit Suite Level_3_Concourse.jpg|Level 3 Concourse Level_6_auditorium.jpg|Level 6 Auditorium Dessert_Safari_1.jpg | Desserts by Suntec Chefs Dessert_Safari_2.jpg | Desserts by Suntec Chefs Suntec_Cake_Pops.jpg | Desserts by Suntec Chefs Suntec_Canapés.jpg | Canapés by Suntec Chefs Suntec_Canapés_1.jpg |Canapés by Suntec Chefs People_using_free_WiFi.jpg | Free high-speed WiFi References Category:General articles